If It's Love
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: Rated T to be safe  Vegeta finally recognizes his feelings for Bulma as love.


**AN: **Hey, everyone. I know I should be finishing up my _Inuyasha _stories, but I just don't have the inspiration as of right now. I've been watching Dragon Ball Z a lot in the past few months and fell in love. I adore the Bulma/Vegeta pairing, and I decided to write a one-shot in honor of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the song If It's Love. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Train respectively. I do own the plot, however.

* * *

><p>If It's Love<p>

Vegeta stalked down the halls of Capsule Corp, anger clearly present in his stride. His aura exuded confidence. His obsidian eyes were narrowed in concentration, seeking out the ever present annoyance in his life: Bulma.

The domed building was eerily silent; the only noise that could be heard was the clicking of the Sayian Prince's boots against the tiled floor. Vegeta could sense the ki of the blue haired temptress locked away within the dungeon of her labs, which she strictly forbid him entrance to. Much to his agitation, he had to agree. The last time he walked in her sanctuary wasn't something he wished to remember.

The flame haired prince knew he had to wait for Bulma to come out of her labs for him to speak with her about the incident with the Gravity Room if he wished to save his ears from her horrible shrieking. With a groan of disgust directed toward himself and the woman, Vegeta resigned to walking into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

The well built man continued towards his new destination when he heard an odd sound drifting from the kitchen. He paused momentarily and listened closely. A simple tune hit his sensitive ears. He assumed the bubble headed blonde known as Bunny Briefs had the iPod her daughter gifted her with last Christmas docked on the iHome. He grunted in annoyance.

Once in the kitchen, he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. Bunny didn't even notice his arrival considering she was too busy caterwauling to the music and dancing while baking her usual sugar laden treats.

Vegeta knew she would eventually recognize his presence and grace him with food. Until then, he'd listen to the song she had put on repeat.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed  
>I'm usually getting in it<br>I'm not in it to win it  
>And there's a thousand ways you can skin it<em>

_My feet have been on the floor  
>Flat like an idle singer<br>Remember winger  
>I digress<br>I confess you are the best thing in my life_

Vegeta listened with rapt attention, but one wouldn't know unless they saw the way his dark eyes widened just a fraction when the last line was sung. The similarities were uncanny, and it disturbed him on a level he had yet to recognize. He shook his to rid himself of those thoughts and tuned back in.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories  
>About a husband and wife<br>There's no happy endings  
>No Henry Lee<br>But you are the greatest thing about me_

He recognized the words "husband" and "wife." Bulma's mother and Kakarrot's harpy of wife continually pestering him about such things suddenly registered in his mind. Vegeta grunted at the thought. However, he had to agree yet again when the last eight words drifted into his ears.

_If it's love  
>And we decide that it's forever<br>No one else could do it better  
>If it's love<br>And we're two birds of a feather  
>Then the rest is just whenever<br>And if I'm addicted to loving you  
>And you're addicted to my love too<br>We can be them two birds of a feather  
>That flock together<br>Love, love  
>Got to have something to keep us together<br>Love, Love  
>That's enough for me<em>

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. Bulma had said something similar after the birth of their son, Trunks. He had been terrified to start a relationship, and the fact of the matter was Bulma had been, too. She told him that if they truly loved one another, everything else would fall into place. And he had believed her.

_Took a loan on a house I own  
>Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne<br>I wanna buy ya everything  
>Except cologne<br>'cause it's poison  
><em>

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls  
>Mainly on the plain side and sing<br>'cause it is we can laugh we can sing  
>Have ten kids and give them everything<br>Hold our cell phones up in the air  
>And just be glad we made it here alive<br>On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
>I love you from your toes to your face<em>

Vegeta actually chuckled at the outright similarities between the song and his relationship with Bulma. He was truly glad that after everything they had faced, all the deaths and resurrections and hardships, they were all alive and well. He truly loved all of which the crazy woman had to offer.

_If it's love  
>And we decide that it's forever<br>No one else could do it better  
>If it's love<br>And we're two birds of a feather  
>Then the rest is just whenever<br>And if I'm addicted to loving you  
>And you're addicted to my love too<br>We can be them two birds of a feather  
>That flock together<br>Love, love  
>Got to have something to keep us together<br>Love, Love  
>That's enough for me<em>

Thoughts and memories whirled inside the mind of the Sayian Prince. He was never one to listen to what the damned Earthlings deemed as _music, _but he liked the way this song fit his views towards the lovely scientist who was currently working away on yet another one of her hair brained projects.

_You can move in  
>I won't ask where you've been<br>'cause everybody has a past  
>When we're older<br>We'll do it all over again_

When everybody else is getting out of bed  
>I'm usually getting in it<br>I'm not in it to win it  
>I'm in it for you<p>

If it's love  
>And we're two birds of a feather<br>Then the rest is just whenever  
>Then the rest is just whenever<p>

He remembered when Bulma offered him a place to stay all those years ago. At that time, he thought the woman was just plain crazy and had a death wish. Now he knew that she was indeed crazy, but was willing to ignore all his past actions and discretions while under the tyrannical rule of Frieza.

_If it's love  
>And we decide that it's forever<br>No one else could do it better  
>And if I'm addicted to loving you<br>And you're addicted to my love too  
>We can be them two birds of a feather<br>That flock together  
>Love, love<br>Got to have something to keep us together  
>Love, love<br>Got to have something to keep us together  
>Love, love<br>That's enough for me_

As the song came to an end, Vegeta sat in the chair trapped in his own thoughts. He didn't notice that Bunny had changed the song or that she finally took note of his presence in her large kitchen.

Bunny watched her daughter's lover with her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. She briefly wondered what had him so caught up in his thoughts, but forgot about it when the oven _dinged_, indicating that her cake was done. She hummed happily to herself and sauntered over to the cooking appliance and slid on her floral oven mitts to grab the hot pan.

Vegeta was finally roused from his thoughts when the smell of freshly baked strawberry cake hit his nostrils. His stomach growled in approval. Bunny giggled and began to prepare the cake for her future son-in-law (she was sure he would be!).

Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta had a plate full of sweets resting in front of him, ready to be eaten. He dug in with fervor only shown by a Sayian. As he was on his third piece of cake, he felt Bulma's ki move from her lab. He discerned her destination by the brisk pace she set and the slight disturbance in her aura only caused by her hunger.

He smirked. Finally he would be able to bitch at her about the damn Gravity room malfunction!

Not a moment later, the beauty that had captured his heart all those years ago opened the door and stepped foot in the kitchen. Bunny greeted her daughter as the younger woman shrugged off her lab coat.

"Hello, dear!" Bunny smiled at her blue haired clone.

"Hey, mom. What smells so good?" Bulma sniffed the air to make her point. Bunny gestured to her fresh baked sweets with one delicate manicured hand. Bulma took her mother up on her silent offer and grabbed one slice of strawberry cake. _Mmm, _her favorite!

Bulma turned to sit at the table and smiled brightly at Vegeta. At that moment, Vegeta forgot the reason why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. It was amazing what reactions she could cause within him when she smiled. He grunted in response, and the two sat at the kitchen table for another ten minutes while listening to the sounds of Bunny humming and baking.

Suddenly, Vegeta got to his feet and stood still for a moment. Bulma looked up when Vegeta didn't walk away. She blinked owlishly at him in confusion. He walked toward her a second later and bent down to her ear.

He whispered, "If its love and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever." He kissed her cheek before exiting the room, the unspoken promise he gave her hung in the air. Bulma smiled and gently touched the spot his lips were just a moment before.

"That's enough for me," she whispered to the air.

* * *

><p>Well, this turned out differently than expected. I hope you all liked it. Remember, this is my first Dragon Ball Z story. Please review. :) Thanks for reading!<p>

Kikira Lynn


End file.
